itlawwikiaorg-20200214-history
The IT Law Wiki:About
NOTICE: The materials contained in the IT Law Wiki are provided for informational, educational and research purposes only, and are not to be construed as legal advice. The IT Law Wiki is a web-based, free content encyclopedia project. Its goal is to catalog all of the legal issues, cases, statutes, events, policies, people, organizations and publications that make up the global fields of information law, information technology law (often referred to as computer law, cyberlaw and Internet law) and telecommunications law. The IT Law Wiki is written collaboratively by volunteers from around the world. With rare exceptions, its articles can be by anyone with access to the Internet, simply by clicking the "Edit This Page" link. This wiki is a flexible, user-editable, web-based database of information made up entirely of user contributions, and uses MediaWiki software. All the text in this wiki is released under the CC:BY-SA license. As you look through the IT Law Wiki for information, if you see something that's incorrect, you can correct it. If you see any information that's missing, you can add it. While you do not need to register to post new articles or edit existing articles, visitors are encouraged to register with the website. The IT Law Wiki is continually updated, with the creation or updating of articles within seconds, minutes or hours, rather than months or years for traditional printed publications. In this way, the information here can be as up-to-date as possible, instead of having to wait for a small group of people to update the information as the world changes. The more people that contribute to the IT Law Wiki, the more complete and up-to-date the information will be. There is no need to worry about accidentally damaging the IT Law Wiki when adding or improving information, as other editors are always around to advise or correct obvious errors, and the IT Law Wiki's software is carefully designed to allow easy reversal of editorial mistakes. Rules: There are a few rules that contributors MUST follow. In creating or editing an article, you must take a neutral point of view (NPOV). If there are two or more perspectives on an issue, case or statute, the article should discuss all of the perspectives, not merely advocate for one of them. Also, this is not intended as a forum to promote anyone or any cause. You may NOT posting laudatory materials about yourself, your law firm, company or clients. Such materials will be removed immediately and the poster blocked for further posts. Also, you may NOT post spamming links to external websites. Again, such materials will be removed immediately and the poster blocked for further posts. In most articles, links will guide you to associated articles, often with additional information. Because the IT Law Wiki is an ongoing work to which, in principle, anybody can contribute, it differs from a paper-based reference source in several important ways. In particular, older articles tend to be more comprehensive and balanced, while newer articles are often incomplete, and may contain misinformation, unencyclopedic content, or vandalism. Users need to be aware of this to obtain valid information and avoid misinformation that has been recently added and not yet verified, edited, or removed. We take a broad view of the subject matter encompassed by the terms "information technology" and "information." Articles are not just limited to the traditional topics subsumed within those subject areas. Instead, we view the terms "information technology" and "information" expansively and address such diverse categories as: * Biometric technology * Classification and Declassification of information * Cyberwarfare * Digital preservation * eGovernment * Foreign intelligence * Geospatial technology * The Internet of Things * Nanotechnology * Remotely piloted aircraft (drones) * Robotics * Satellite technology * Smart Grid * Surveillance technology * Unmanned Aerial Vehicles (i.e., drones) to name just a few. Category:About